


"а ты можешь завязать свой язык в морской узел?"

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кок-исповедник с подводной лодки/и ни разу не японец, ключ - "а ты можешь завязать свой язык в морской узел?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"а ты можешь завязать свой язык в морской узел?"

Рё ел свою порцию риса с кимчи и размышлял о том, когда же это все закончится, и подлодка всплывет и, может быть, на этот раз ему повезет и его пошлют снова помогать этим радистам или кем они там были. Он, честно говоря, понятия не имел, чем занималась оперативная группа Ньюс, но искренне считал, что ничем особенным, и рассматривал свои назначения к ним как небольшой отдых от этой ужасной пропахнувшей подводной лодки. Впрочем, к чести этой пропахнувшей подводной лодки под названием К-8 стоит отметить, что так ненавидеть ее Рё начал совсем недавно, когда Йоко, его сосед по каюте, посмотрел на него как-то вечером и сказал:  
\- Над нами столько воды, такое давление огромное.  
\- В капитаны метишь с такими замечаниями? - поднял на секунду глаза Рё и тут же вернулся к написанию письма маме.  
\- Я просто подумал, может, ты из-за этого не растешь? Давление сжимает?  
С тех пор Рё не разговаривал с Йоко и ненавидел подводную лодку.  
Так что Рё сидел, ел рис и ненавидел подводную лодку, когда вдруг напротив него сел Учи.  
\- Слушай, что я узнал, - прошептал Учи так, словно сейчас он собирался поведать Рё величайший секрет. Впрочем, чаще всего Учи именно это и делал. Например, именно он обнаружил, что их новый кок - корейский шпион. Конечно, если подумать об этом логически, то это было не так уж сложно и заметить: этот харизматичный дылда с подвижными бровями уже три недели готовил им всевозможные пибимпабы, говорил только на китайском и корейском и постоянно практически жестами призывал членов команды покаяться в своих грехах и поделиться с ним тяготящими секретами. Осознав, что Учи прав, Рё перешел на сухой паек, опасаясь возможности быть отравленным, но через пару дней Учи так же доверительно сообщил Рё, что, оказывается, Шивон не шпион, а миссионер, так что еду его есть можно, а вот по душам лучше не говорить - религиозные маньяки все же опасны. Вообще, Учи ежедневно находил новые слухи и какие-то потрясающие новости даже на подводной лодке, так что Рё давно считал, что разведывательный талант Учи пропадает зря.   
\- Твой разведывательный талант пропадает зря, - озвучил свои мысли Рё, потому что Учи любил, когда его хвалили.  
\- Чего это вдруг? Рё, чем по твоему мнению мы занимаемся с Ньюс? - подозрительно прищурился Учи. - Впрочем, ладно, неважно, лучше послушай, что я разузнал!  
Учи оглянулся по сторонам, перегнулся через стол к Рё и зашептал:  
\- Хичоль, тот немой кореец...  
\- А он тоже кореец? - перебил его Рё, и Учи ласково на него посмотрел:  
\- Тебе действительно пора отдохнуть. Так вот, этот немой кореец совсем не немой!  
\- Он молчит, потому что не знает японского? - предположил Рё. Учи отмахнулся:  
\- Будто это останавливает Шивона.  
\- Но Шивон не шпион, а этот Хичоль - вполне может быть, - не сдавался Рё.  
\- Ты пересмотрел шпионских фильмов, - сказал Учи, - откуда на одной подводной лодке столько шпионов?  
\- Откуда на одной японской подводной лодке столько корейцев? - очень логично заметил Рё, но Учи замахал руками:  
\- Какая разница, это не то, из-за чего Хичоль молчит!  
Учи снова наклонился ближе к Рё и еще понизил голос:  
\- Он молчит, потому что Шивон завязал его язык в морской узел.  
\- В каком смысле? - уточнил Рё.  
\- В прямом смысле. И даже без помощи рук, - добавил Учи восторженно. - А ты так и не научился черенок от вишни во рту завязывать.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-мем на заявку от брэда:  
> кок-исповедник с подводной лодки/и ни разу не японец, ключ - "а ты можешь завязать свой язык в морской узел?"


End file.
